


First Kiss

by Kienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, deans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienna/pseuds/Kienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares his first kiss with you on a brisk winter night</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Read from Dean's POV about you. Written/Edited by Kiana

My hands shook as I looked into your bright eyes, and I licked my lips nervously. You were so, indescribably pretty I had trouble speaking sometimes. I never knew how to react to you, and you sometimes used that to your advantage. My skin was hyperaware of our breath steaming into the cool air around us. You seemed so at ease, so I decided to imitate it, by putting on my trademark smile and wink. You flustered at it, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Turns out you were new to this too. It gave me more confidence, so I wrapped my arm around you while we watched our local high school's game. We were already fifteen, so most of everybody left us alone. You smiled shyly, most of your confidence sapped after my smile. I turned to slightly face you more, and put my hands behind my back on the pretense of supporting myself, when it was really to just hide them from you. You looked at me, and said that my green eyes sparkled under the stadium lights. I thanked you for the compliment and said that you were stunning You blushed and looked away, while I reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. I remembered I could only be here for on more then a few days, so I decided to go for it. I hadn't kissed anyone before, but I was such a flirt everyone believed me had I said the blonde in New Jersey. This... I hadn't experienced, but I had seen enough of it on tv to know what to do. I gently put my finger underneath your chin, and lifted so your eyes met mine. Your eyes spoke confusion, but instead I just leaned in, and met your soft slightly scented lips with my own rough ones. Your eyes widened in momentary surprise, but you quickly realized what was happening, and gave in to my touch. Your lips were soft and the air was the sharp contrast, while your hands moved to the back of my neck. I took your lead that time, bringing my own hands to your back to press you closer. We stayed like that until I shamefully had to breathe, and break our kiss. I kept you close to me, even though you seemed embarassed by it. Then my phone buzzed, and I desperately wanted to kiss you again. I wanted to ignore it forever, or at least the rest of the night. You insisted that I check it though, so I complied, for you. It was my dad, saying we had to leave again. I didn't know how to explain it to you, so I just rushed away with a hurried goodbye. I nearly yelled at my father that night but I couldn't. He thought you were just another girl. I knew better.


End file.
